


SUPPLANT

by epsilon_mew



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Alien Sex, Blood Kink, Blood and Injury, Canon-Typical Violence, Choking, Cunnilingus, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Hurt/Comfort, Knife Play, Manhandling, Minor Character Death, Multi, Nipple Play, Other, Overstimulation, POV First Person, Period Sex, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Restraints, Stuck in a wall, Tentacle Rape, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, The Skeld (Among Us), Vaginal Sex, afab green (among us), body betrayal, regular betrayal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:46:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27141967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epsilon_mew/pseuds/epsilon_mew
Summary: Supplant:  \ sə-plant \verb1: to supersede (another) especially by force or treachery2: to eradicate and supply a substitute for3: to take the place of and serve as a substitute for especially by reason of superior excellence or powerThey say imposters are bloodthirsty, they never leave their victims alive. The biosensors on the ship show 2 imposters on board, and accusations fly among the crewmates when two of their own turn up dead. Green just wants to fix wires, but the imposters have other plans.
Relationships: Crewmate/Impostor (Among Us)
Comments: 25
Kudos: 275





	SUPPLANT

**Author's Note:**

> So this is going to be about real people. Not the armless little blobs in-game. There are some wild tags, tropes, and kinks in here, but sex between jellybeans not one of them. Sorry to disappoint. Otherwise, I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I had fun writing it, please leave a comment/kudos if you did!

The buzzing in the walls hummed in my ears, in my bones as I meticulously spliced wires together in the dim lights.  _ Yellow to yellow, red to red, pink to pink, blue to blue _ . Some of my crewmates on the Skeld didn’t like Electrical, they thought it was creepy. I don’t mind it, the hum of electricity made good background noise for my thoughts. It helped banish the ghosts that had been hanging around the corners of my eyes.

The ship had just passed the commintance point and into Dead Space, where outgoing communications were jammed by some sort of radiation anomaly. There weren’t enough supplies left to make it back home if something went wrong. We’d run out of food first. Everyone was on edge because they were stuck wearing their suits for protection against the radiation because it wasn’t safe to be without them for more than 20 minutes. It was frustrating watching my breath fog up the glass even though they weren’t hermetically sealed against the void of space. And I always got an itch when I sealed back up after eating. Besides, it’s not like the suits protected against anything else.

It didn’t protect Cyan, or Purple. Not from the two imposters on the ship. The biosensors weren’t specific enough to point out which crewmates were the impostors, those were designed for scanning whole planets or asteroid systems. They were just useful enough to count out how many imposters there were on the ship. And Yellow only had enough supplies left to run a medbay scan on 2 people after someone broke into the stash of reagents and destroyed them. The captain, in their pristine white suit, offered to scan themselves to prove their species. Orange, ever the tactician, pointed out that would only make White a target for imposters. It would be better to save the scans until the group decided to vote someone out the airlock, so we could be sure that we weren’t making a terrible mistake. 

That worked out really well for Orange, after Red called an emergency meeting because Orange snuck up behind them while Red was on cams when Cyan went missing. It sounded too convenient, that Orange came from the lower engine where Black and Yellow had last seen Cyan working. Circumstantial evidence to be sure, and Red always was skittish when forced to leave the safety of Security, but damning enough that Orange was voted up. We weren’t completely barbaric, and scanned them before tossing them out the airlock. We were lucky that we did, before we condemned an innocent crewmate to the void of space. But Red was pretty shaken up about being the driving force behind the close call. Orange might not be an imposter, but I still think it’s kinda suspicious that they  _ somehow  _ managed to get themselves verified before anyone else. As a confirmed human Orange would be the one to hold the key to the remaining reagents. 

But I have more wires to repair, as my HUD pointed me towards Storage. I screw the wiring cover back into place and pull myself to my feet. Stretching relieves some of the aching tension in my shoulders and back, as I glance around to make sure there’s nothing left for me to do in here. As much as I like having the background noise there’s too much work to be done to be inefficient about it. 

A sharp thud comes from the corner of the room and I’m plunged into darkness. Adrenaline hits me in a rush of fear when I hear the thumping of feet against hollow metal. I’m frozen in place, straining to hear or see anything around myself, anything that might tell me what to run from. The creak of the vent opening pushes me into motion, careening into the walls in my rush to get away from the danger. Away from the imposter. 

The imposter that was hunting me.

That realization that death lunged so closely that I could feel the chill was enough to make me clumsy, to get my foot caught in the wires that ran across the floor. Terror closed my throat so tight that I couldn’t scream for help. There weren’t any plans in my head to find the safety of my crewmates, no curses for my misfortune, just the single thought of  _ run away _ . My palms stung from where I threw them out to catch myself. It hurt, but I didn’t hesitate to crawl towards the doorway. 

The shadows pressed closer as a rapid clicking noise emanated from behind me. It was answered by a hiss on either side of me and I flinched, arms pulled against my helmet to protect myself. As if that would help. A vice crushed around my waist, leaving me gasping for breath as I tried to writhe away. My boots found no purchase against the smooth metal floor, I couldn’t twist out of this thing’s grip. I was pinned.

Panic gnawed at my spine as the clicking drew closer behind me. This… thing could tell that I was caught. That I wasn’t able to get away. I redoubled my efforts, trying to push the doors that held me in place open enough for me to squeeze through. The imposters wouldn’t be stuck cause they could leave through the vents, sure, but I’d go straight for the emergency button. I wouldn’t be  _ here _ . I wouldn’t be  _ trapped _ .

The doors resisted any and all efforts to push myself forward. Stuck on my hands and knees I wore myself out trying, breath coming in harsh gasps. The glass of my visor started fogging up, but hysteria gave me tunnel vision and it was dark enough that it didn’t matter. The metal was cold against my suit as I waited for the inevitable to come. The malevolence emanated from behind me, on the other side of the doors, and I couldn’t do anything about it. I couldn’t stop the whimpers as my mind went round and round how easily this imposter could hurt me, could kill me. 

The lightest touch against the inside of my right calf choked me with fear and I lashed out, trying to kick the thing that was out for my blood. I may be a coward for crying, but damn it I wasn't going to make this any easier on the imposter. My heel met nothing but air though, and stuck low as I was, I was off balance when a hand wrapped around both of my ankles, claws pinching through my suit and digging into flesh. They held me in place as easily and effortlessly as the door did, not budging as I thrashed against the pressure. 

I stopped my twisting when they dug their claws deeper in a clear threat. I forced myself to hold still, to comply, even as terror left me trembling in their grip. Horror and bile rose in my throat as I felt their cold hands twitch, and something else slide against the side of my belly just behind where the door held me still. I couldn’t pull away from the touch, but trying to set off pain in my ribs. Definitely bruised. A few shaky breaths told me they weren’t broken yet. The imposter chirred at me, and rubbed small circles into my ankle.

The tendril twisted further across my back and around under my stomach. The tip of it was rigid and sharp against my suit, the edge pressing up into the soft skin above my navel. It caught slightly against a zipper before pushing the edge up further until it rested against my sternum. My heart was pounding in my chest and I could feel it jumping forward to impale itself on that deadly spike, over and over again. I slowly lifted my hand up, hoping that it couldn’t sense my movement, before lunging to pin the pointed spur against the ground and away from me.

Instead it twisted, stabbing through my glove to embed itself in my palm in a flash white hot pain. The force pulled my shoulder down, tilting me forward into the floor. Tears and blood welled up against my will as I cried out softly in pain. Another tentacle snaked through the darkness, between the doors to rub at my wound around the spike. It twisted against my fingers, wrist, and forearm, holding me still, before the spike jerked free, blood staining the tip sickeningly far up along the length. It didn’t look like it went all the way through, but it felt like it had gone deep enough. 

The second tentacle was much softer and more muscular than the first, dragging against my injury. Almost like it was tasting my blood. I whined but didn’t dare pull away as the flat of it rubbed back and forth against my palm, leaving a wetness that shone even in the dark. Slowly the pain dulled into a throbbing numbness and the bleeding stopped. Then the spike was back to tracing its edge across my suit, running under my left arm and across the flat expanse between my shoulder blades. The claws around my ankles disappeared before a heavy weight settled across my calves. Pressure dug the tread of the metal floors deeper into my knees and prevented all but the smallest movements. The hands returned, points trailing slowly from my hips down the outside of my thighs. 

“Wh-what are you doing?” With my throat so tight it was hard to force the words out. “Why haven’t you killed me yet?!” My voice cracked at the question breaking through the humming of electrical and soft chittering coming from behind me. I knew imposters were supposed to be intelligent but the alien nature of what it wanted, what it meant, eluded me. 

The imposter didn’t flinch, nor did they answer me. I couldn’t stop myself from asking; I didn’t expect an answer. I did expect retaliation, though, and tensed in terrible anticipation. Despite that they didn’t stop the gentle movements of the tentacles against my hand and back, or the claws running up and down my legs. The rhythmic back and forth rubbing against me put a bitter tang in my mouth even as it made me shudder at the wrongness of it all. 

I hung my head, exhausting the adrenaline that was keeping me high strung and panicking. I felt a thrill of fear as the spike traced further up to the nape of my neck, gently pressing the edge between the seal of my suit and the thin skin over the knots of my spine but I couldn’t muster the energy to move away. I focused on taking deep, steady breaths even as my gut spasmed. I bent further in on myself before one of their hands reached around to knead low on my belly, long fingers pressing and releasing with only the barest hint of claws as the cramps subsided. The massaging of the hands on my stomach did help with my pain, but did nothing to ease the nausea that curdled there. The imposter crooned at me, an insectoid clicking noise. I think it was supposed to be soothing.

It wasn’t. With a primordial, forgotten 6th sense I could feel the impression of their body arched behind and over top of mine, even though they weren’t actually pressed against me. In the darkness I could make out the doors that trapped me, but everything on the other side was lost to void. The vulnerability of my position was unbearable but it was impossible for me to get away from this. I was trapped more securely than if the doors had just locked me in with the imposter. At least then I could make a pathetic effort to get away from them. Instead I had no choice but to submit to whatever they wanted from me. This sensation of hopelessness was only amplified when the tendril around my wrist released my hand and huddled into my chest, taking my weight off of my aching wrist and elbow.

The tentacle bearing my weight began writhing underneath me. I only had enough freedom of movement to arch my back away from it, but that only prompted the tentacle to push me up higher, the tip prodding around my chest. I hissed when it aggravated my tender ribs, but it just continued its thorough exploration of my torso. The pointed edge also twisted into motion, drawing the sharp, rigid tip away from the seal of my helmet and twisting muscular loops around my neck. It was only loosely wrapped around me, not tight enough to restrict my breathing, but it must have felt my pulse hammering away. The spike curled in front of my face like a snake ready to strike. I couldn’t tear my gaze away from the point rasping against the glass of my visor, inches away from my eyes.

Their fingers under my belly continued rubbing, inexorably, claws catching against the ridges of a zipper. Their other hand drew small circles up and down the back of my thigh using the tips of their claws. It was disconcerting to notice their hands only had four fingers. As if the tentacles weren’t enough of a reminder that they weren’t human. The chilly recycled air puffed against my skin as the zipper was pulled open slowly. 

They gently worked their hand into the breach of my dark green suit. Every motion was made cautiously, as if they were keenly aware of how razor sharp their claws were. How easy it is for them to hurt me, to break me. It spoke to an intentional choice of what they were doing to me. 

I couldn’t help the gasp and flinch as cold, leathery fingers touched my bare skin. The imposter hesitated a moment before again smoothing his hands along underneath my suit. I could feel my hair raising as the unsettlingly tender caress explored my belly. Now was not the time to be ticklish but the light touches had me squirming against the weight pinning me down. My breath jumped sharply as I tried to stop myself from giggling uncontrollably. I had already started crying once already. It was pathetic and discordant.

Another tentacle wrapped itself around one of my thighs and short sparks of pain lit up as they dug their claws into the other. The weight disappeared from my calves for just a moment as the imposter pulled my legs slightly apart, and settled back in place before I could even think about struggling. Dread rose within me as I shied away from the revolting suspicion that was creeping up on me. The hand on my belly slid down my body and the tentacle rubbed the inside of my knee. 

“No.  _ No _ . This can’t be happening! Please, stop. Don’t do this.” Horror jolted me out of my silence as I begged for them to stop. My throat spasmed against the tentacle around my neck. “Stop. Please. I don’t want this!” I arched my hips away from their touch as much as I could, but I couldn’t shift myself more than I was already trembling in disgust. In fear. 

Pushing their arm into my suit only pulled the zipper down further before the tentacle pulled it completely open, exposing me to the darkness. The imposter stilled for a moment as I felt the burn of their gaze evaluate my body. I couldn’t shy away from it as they held my legs and hips still. The moment stretched further. I was completely at their mercy.

I whimpered when their hands started to move in slow strokes, giving up on words. Begging wasn’t going to get me out of this. Their rubbing moved incrementally further between my legs with each pass of their fingers. They were watching as every touch made me shake in horror, even in the darkness. I just wanted them to  _ stop _ . I tried to bite down on my knuckle to muffle the pleading sounds I couldn’t stop making only for my fist to bump ineffectually against the glass of my visor. The long edge of the sharp tentacle flicked lightly against the back of my hand.

The imposter traced a thin claw tip in a single languid swipe down delicate folded skin. Tears filled my eyes because I couldn’t fight this. I couldn’t control my gasps, grating harshly in the dark, empty hallway. They chittered at me and the tentacle at my chest nuzzled into me, supporting my weight. A finger probed gently, lightly testing as I tried to lurch forward, my hands slamming back against the doors in a failed attempt to push myself away. It slowly retreated at the sudden noise, fingers back to trailing smooth strokes against me.

I hated this. The almost-consideration of my reactions. The soft, teasing touches, like they were trying to sooth my panic with pleasure. They were toying with me, pretending like I had a say in how this was going to happen. Whatever this was. I refused to even think the word. I almost preferred the violence from before. It was terrifying, and painful, but if the imposter was going to kill me it would have been over by now. That didn’t mess with my head like this did. Didn’t make me conflicted, want and fear warring within me. This wasn’t just mindless hunger, a predator chasing prey. This was intentional. This was calculated. This was the callous cruelty of a sentient being. 

The tentacle around my thigh wound its way higher, wrapping around my waist as well. Holding me steady. When they moved to drawing circles around my entrance I couldn’t do more than shut my eyes and shake my head no. I scarcely managed to stop myself from moaning when they accidentally brushed my clit, but the buck of my hips was automatic. The thick tentacle tightened its hold around me, and when they did it again I couldn’t stop the strangled whimper that snuck out. 

That focused even more attention to where I didn’t want it. They started with touches light enough to barely be felt, slowly becoming more insistent. My muscles strained and tensed as they teased me, pulling the hood back to expose even more of the sensitive flesh. They pressed the point of their claw against it, gradually pinching with increasing pressure until I whined, swearing they had broken skin. My efforts to twist away only knocked the sharpened tentacle against my visor with a clink.

With that they let go, and the smooth tentacle took its place, rolling around my clit over and over, unrelenting. Without stopping that particular movement, their fingers returned to my slit, gathering wetness and insistently pressing against me. This time it did push inside of me, their cool flesh a balm against the heat of mine. I tried to relax despite the intrusion, because tensing would have been much more painful. They did not reach very deeply inside of me when they ran into an obstruction. Something foreign.

My cup. 

They hooked the ring at the bottom and pulled my silicone menstrual cup out. The imposter chirred behind me. I had the uncomfortable sensation of blood leaking out of me to drip down my thighs, though there wasn’t enough wetness to feel like they had spilled the whole thing. The tentacle massaging my clit immediately twitched to follow the trail. It continued lapping at my skin with slickly wet noises, cleaning the blood coming from between my legs.

Once I was deemed clean enough the sweeping of the tentacle stopped. But the licking noises continued. I twisted to look behind me, morbidly curious for the source of the noise. The tentacle around my neck resisted for a split second before allowing the movement. But the shadows were impenetrable, all I could see were the tentacles trailing along my body back into the void. I couldn’t hold myself contorted like that for long though, and settled back against the tentacle in front of me. They seemed to take my wiggling as a cue, and the tentacle around my chest started exploring my torso with a purpose.

It curled up to my collarbone before catching against the seal of my suit, winding against the edge before managing to work its way inside. The smooth length was cold enough to make me jump as it slithered around under my suit. It ran across my chest, down to my belly before curving around to make its way up my back. When the tentacle reached the clasp of my bra it twisted, opening the catch with a snap. It rubbed against the red mark where the elastic had sat just shy of too tightly. It followed my ribs back down and around to my front, continuing its ministrations to the underside of my breasts. 

The wet sounds from the other side of the doorway ceased, and was followed by the sound of something rubbery being dropped to the floor. My cup rolled to a stop against the door. It had been licked clean. The tentacle at my chest coiled leisurely around my breasts, rippling and squeezing. It skimmed against one sensitive nipple, then the other, until I was panting for breath. I bit my lip to keep quiet, telling myself that I despised the sensation. That it made me sick. 

Another tentacle (or was it a tongue?) traced up the back of my thigh before tasting me, tasting the fluid that had trickled out of me as I tensed up. I thought it was blood. If the wetness they found there wasn’t an indication of how my body felt, then the moan certainly was. The flat edge of the tongue made broad, rasping strokes against me. Slowly, deliberately, over and over again it licked from my clit all the way up to my entrance. Never varying speed or pressure the imposter continued tormenting me.

Mewling helplessly against my will, I felt myself relax. Despite the screaming in my mind, still hoping this was just some sort of nightmare, I began to rub myself against them. Grinding my hips and my chest into their touch, seeking even more attention in just the right places as I hated what I was surrendering to. The doors holding me in place still hadn’t opened from what must have been the imposter’s sabotage. Even without them, I was bound so securely I didn’t have a chance at escaping. My own gasps for air rushed in my ears as they nipped at me.

“G-Green?” Ice floods down my body even as shame burns. I turn towards Red’s voice, coming from down the hallway. “Green, it’s so dark. What’s going on?” Their footsteps move closer. “What’s wrong, why are you-”. They cut themselves off in horror as the blade in front of my face twitches. 

“Run, Red.” My voice is low and unsteady because despite the audience the imposter hasn’t stopped. “Get away from here!” The tentacle around my throat tightens, and I’m almost relieved because it muffles the moans for me. I can just make out through the combined darkness and fog on my visor that Red freezes in place, hesitating. A growl cut through the stagnant air. I hope Red can’t see clearly enough to tell what they’re doing to me. I gesture sharply down the hall for Red to go back the way they came.

“You can’t help me. Go!” With a sob, they turn on their heel and flee. I barely hear their apology as they leave me at the imposter’s mercy. 

The tongue between my legs becomes more insistent now, pressing more firmly against me. Clawed hands return to my hips, pointed tips just barely pressing into my skin as they knead their way up and down my thighs and ass. My nipples are achingly responsive, leaving me shuddering with every flick of the tentacle. The muscular loops around my throat tips my head back to trail the sharp edge against my skin. Blood pounds in my ears as all of these sensations wash over me at once, winding me up tighter. I can feel my pulse throbbing at every point of contact as they keep going. 

Finally the tongue dips inside me, and I let out a breath I’d been holding in anticipation. It’s tentative, as it twists further between my legs. Almost hesitantly pushing deeper one slow inch at a time. The imposter chirruped faintly, petting my back with a cool palm. They were giving me plenty of time to adjust. To reassure me as I caught my breath while they explored inside of me. 

Every lick burned. They massaged my inner walls, burrowing inside me with their long, thick tongue. My arms gave out, and I dropped fully into the embrace of the tentacles, unable to hold myself up any longer. Moans dripped from my lips like honey as I closed my eyes in pleasure. Whether I wanted this or not, the imposter was determined that I would enjoy it. It should have concerned me, how grounding the sharp point at my neck was, but I leaned in to the sensation. Anything to help me hold myself together.

But they were determined to shake me apart. The edge at my neck slid against fragile skin, leaving faint marks in its wake. They tweaked my nipples, which were so tender as to be painful, before lavishing my chest with long, soothing strokes. The tentacle found a spot inside of me that left my legs quivering. I arched my back against their claws to try and get them to hit that spot again. The imposter obliged after a few more thrusts, unerringly accurate. 

Waves of pleasure washed over me, pushing me deeper into mindlessness as my inhibitions drained away with every caress. The circumstances faded away around me as I closed my eyes and started chasing what my body wanted, cried out for. My awareness narrowed down to the wonderful touches against my body, driving me closer and closer. Everything just felt so good around me, inside me, but it wasn’t enough. I whined, pleadingly, for more. I couldn’t even form words but that didn’t seem to matter. I was so close they must have been able to taste it. They thrust harder, left me seeing stars, but that wasn’t what I was asking for. Almost there. 

Throwing caution to the wind, I reached back to touch myself, to bring myself to that peak. They must have gotten the hint because fingers quickly replaced mine and I clenched my fists against the floor trying to push myself over the edge. It didn’t take long before I was crying out, collapsing in a boneless rush of orgasm. The imposter murmured as they eased me through the tingling, spasming warmth as it spread down my spine, down my limbs to the tips of my fingers and toes. The hum of electrical complemented the ringing in my ears as I came back to myself, twitching and keening because I was so oversensitized. 

But they didn’t stop. Aftershocks of pleasure turned to pain as I writhed helplessly, trying to move away for even a momentary respite to catch myself. They just continued rubbing against me despite my protests. Relentlessly teasing me with smooth, unwavering touches they drove me further into such exquisite agony. Begging and bargaining for them to just stop for a minute between gasps did nothing. They continued mercilessly, deliberately pounding into me to elicit such delicious torment. I cried out, with tears in my eyes, that it was too much. Toes curling into the metal floor, pushing against the door I thrashed to get away from the rapturous torture. It was no use.

They slowed their inhuman pace as I breathlessly pleaded with them. With one final, calculated thrust they pulled out, leaving me sore and aching. With a plaintive sigh they gently, tenderly began licking at the mess between my legs. It felt like every muscle was fluttering, and I was unable to consciously direct my movements. The tentacle stroked my helmet like the brush of a kiss before withdrawing, slowly unwinding from around my neck. Reassuring hands patted soothingly down my back and thighs, thumbs rubbing small circles as I came down from my high. The tentacles bearing the weight of my torso gently laid me down against the ground, with me gulping heaving breaths of air as they withdrew back between the doors. With a delicate final lick, as if to comfort me, the weight holding my legs down disappeared.

After a moment I faintly heard the squeak of a vent opening, and then closing. I was finally alone. At this point I was emotionally numb, but self aware enough to know that it wouldn’t last. I looked up to the panel on the wall which held the emergency door release. I struggled to reach towards it, twisting to try and engage the catch. My arms were nowhere near long enough but I had to try. Sucking in my breath didn’t give me enough laxity and I was too wrung out to fight pointlessly for very long. I was able to reach my suit zipper, and closed it up again. I pulled the seal around my neck to sit a little higher. I didn’t have a mirror but I just  _ knew _ there were marks there. I was thankful my suit wasn’t ripped. Like I could pretend that if nobody saw the evidence on my skin then that didn’t happen. I wondered if Red would come back to report my body.

Resting my head on the floor the absurdity of the situation bubbled up within my chest, escaping as wheezing giggles that left me straining for breath.  _ The imposter didn’t kill me _ . I don’t know what that means. No one knows what they even want. Some crews bring back stories of being hunted from the shadows, turning on each other and voting out suspicious crew members one by one. More horrifyingly, there are some ships that tell no stories at all, just empty tombs standing vigilant, waiting to be discovered again. But nobody knows anything about imposters for sure, they just tell macabre tales of unquenchable bloodlust and corpses littering the empty space between stars. 

Hysteric tears fell as I struggled to get control of myself. This was ridiculous, there were still 2 imposters out there. The last thing I needed was to go making a bunch of noise and drawing their attention. I got “lucky” this time but that was no guarantee I’d survive a second encounter. That thought just set off another round. I cried my distress out into the cold metal floor, doing my best to be as quiet as possible but despite my efforts sniffles still intermittently escaped. Eventually I exhausted myself, emotionally and physically spent. I can’t get out of this, I’m stuck waiting for a crew member to walk by and free me. I try to keep my brain from going around in pointless circles.

One eternity later I hear footsteps echoing off to my left. Dread crawls across my skin as I try to make out who it is. I still don’t know the identity of either imposter, or if either of them have killed any more crew members while I’ve been stuck here. The damned tears are back, and humiliation leaves me shaking. Blue strides out of the darkness, footsteps sure like they have somewhere to be. They let out a muttered curse when they saw me, rushing forward to open the door. I finally get a deep breath as the pressure around my middle eases off. 

“Green! Got yourself stuck, I see. No wonder your tasks haven’t been checked off.” Blue steps past me and flips the switches to get the lights back on. Their demeanor goes quiet when they catch my flinch away from their outstretched hand. “Green, what’s wrong? What happened?” Their voice pitched low and soft as they crouched down to my level. I can feel their searching gaze on me, trying to figure out what happened. My legs are weak underneath me as I lean back against the wall, finally away from that damned doorway. They wait patiently, giving me space as I pull myself together. 

“It wasn’t an accident, Blue.” My voice was hoarse. “The imposter…” I had to stop, couldn’t say anything more for the mortification of it. I wrap my arms around myself, thankful that I had gotten my suit back in order before anyone arrived. Blue made a noise of sympathy. They must have thought it was fear that stilled my tongue. 

“The imposter did this? And you’re still alive? Did you see who it was?” The concern in their voice was touching. I had to remind myself that they could be an imposter, as unlikely as it seemed. They slowly reach their hand out again in a vague gesture. “Are you hurt anywhere? Do I need to get you to Yellow in Medbay?” I shake my head to the questions. 

“I’m sore, but they didn’t actually hurt anything but my hand.” I said, pulling my injured hand into my chest. “The bleeding’s already stopped, there’s nothing to do.” They looked hard at the wound on my palm. We both pretended that my hand wasn’t trembling. 

“Are you sure? It’s no trouble, Green, honest. At the very least you ought to clean it out, who knows how dirty their claws are.” I just shook my head again, didn’t bother correcting them. The less said the better. 

“I don’t need to go to Medbay, really.” Blue made a skeptical noise, but let it be. I could pick up some painkillers, sure, but I wasn’t going to let anyone take a look at me until the telltale scrapes had healed. They looked thoughtful for a long moment. 

“Did you see which way they went? Someone else might have seen something to give them away.”

“They left through the vents. I have no idea where those lead to.”

“White took over Cyan’s O 2 maintenance duties after… well, you know. So they should know where they go. Come on, let’s go call a meeting.” Blue stood, and held out a hand to help me up. I took it, wobbling a bit on unsteady feet. I leaned into them for balance. Blue is so warm. 

“Easy does it, there we go. You’ll be good as new in no time, don’t you worry.” They kept up a comforting litany as they helped me walk to the emergency call button. “It’s okay, you’re safe now. I’m here. I won’t let anything happen to you.” They were solid against me. Strong. I felt safer, not being alone. MIRA HQ said that Imposters didn’t attack groups unless they were stupid, and so far it didn’t look like the two on the Skeld were. We walked underneath the camera, and I noted the blinking red LED. Red must have taken refuge in Security.

Black was already in the cafeteria fiddling with the data upload panel as part of their Comms duties when we walked in. They looked askance as Blue made straight for the emergency button, but settled down across from us as the siren sounded off all the same. Blue sat down next to me, close enough that I could huddle against them if I chose. Orange and White walked in from the bow and starboard side of the ship respectively. Yellow came in from the stern. They all took their seats around the table. After a few moments Red also filed in, looking shocked when they saw me sitting there. They sat on my other side, flanking me protectively. Blue stared Red down for a moment, before nodding to themselves. 

“What’s all this about? We’re all still here, so there hasn’t been another imposter attack.” White was straightlaced and no nonsense, getting immediately to the point. There was too much to do to keep the makeshift ship running to spend too much time in meetings, even with two imposters aboard. They peered at Blue, who called the meeting, in detached curiosity. They glanced sideways at me. 

“You're wrong. I found Green stuck in the doorway of Electrical. The imposter went after her and left through the vent there. Does anyone know where that connects to?” Blue made my case when I didn’t speak up. I couldn’t. I felt the words on my tongue, held the shape of them in my mind, but couldn’t get them out past the lump in my throat.

“That’s preposterous. Nobody gets away from an imposter attack. They’re unrelenting predators, no one survives unless we kill them first.” White was a veteran, they’d gotten their crews through 4 different imposter attacks. They were ruthless when it came down to it, personally throwing people voted out of the airlock. “Who was it, then?” Everyone turned to look at me, the weight of their stares pushing me down into the seat. Red put a steady hand on my back, out of view of everyone else. My mouth opened and closed mechanically, though no one could see it past my visor.

“They didn’t see anyone. It was dark, lights were out.” Blue answered again when I didn’t say anything.

“Why aren’t you speaking for yourself Green? You didn’t see who it was, and you didn’t do your job and fix the lights. That’s pretty suspicious if you ask me. Maybe you weren’t really attacked at all. Imposters are smart this time, this could be a ploy to get our trust, playing on our compassion.” Yellow snorted. For being the ship’s medic they sure were an unsympathetic ass. 

“I saw Green! The door had closed around them, and the imposter was stuck on the other side!” Red cut in, backing Blue up.

“Well why didn’t you help them then? Even if you were too much of a coward to face the imposter you could have hit the emergency button.” Yellow fired back. “Maybe you’re the second imposter, and you and Green were planning to kill the rest of us? After all, you tried to get Orange thrown out the airlock after we found Cyan in Nav!” Yellow cast their vote. 

“I don’t  _ have _ an emergency meeting anymore! And Orange was chasing me, I wasn’t gonna just let them eat my brains! I looked for someone else to call the meeting for me but I couldn’t find anyone!” Red was falling over themselves in dismay as Yellow accused them. 

“That’s 3 people vouching for each other, I doubt that that’s what happened. If no one has any useful information, I’m going to skip and get back to Shields.” Orange cast their vote. “White does have a point though. How did you get away, Green? If they weren’t scared off by Red showing up, why’d the imposter let you go?” I shrugged noncommittally. The imposter didn’t catch me with the intent to kill, but I wasn’t about to announce that to the rest of the crew. Though I did wonder morbidly why they let me live after they had finished. 

“There’s not much to go off of, though, if none of you saw anything. Not enough for me to justify voting someone out. I’ll skip as well.” Black said, shaking their head. Black cast their vote. 

“I know better than to vote on seven, and the rest of you had better learn that rule. It’s too easy to get split up and hunted down in pairs while there’s only 4 of you and 2 of them.” White cast their vote. 

“But we still don’t know why they let Green live. One imposter clearly had Green trapped. What if they got interrupted by something more important, and they’re going to go back and finish the job later?” Orange mused. “No one survives an imposter attack, which means Green’s got a target on their back. They’ve got their scent, they’re gonna be next for sure. What if we just… left them for the imposter? It would give the rest of us time to work on our tasks.” Yelling erupts around the table.

“I’d rather be voted out the airlock than used as bait, you psychopath!” Anger helped me find my voice, as I followed through on my bluff. Green cast their vote. How  _ dare _ Orange try to use me to save their own skin! “You’re just a filthy hypocrite, calling Red a coward.” I slammed my good hand on the table to punctuate my words. 

“I don’t care if you’ve been scanned, Orange, I want to throw you out the airlock anyways.” Blue’s voice was tightly controlled. “Imposter or not, you’re a monster.” Blue cast their vote. 

“I agree with Blue. Just cause you’re proved human doesn’t mean we wouldn’t be better off without you.” Red looked shocked by their own vehemence, but resolved. “You don’t get to use the rest of us like your own personal chess pieces.” Red cast their vote. 

**No one was ejected. (skipped)**

The emergency meeting ended. Crewmates stand and drift off one by one, fuming suspiciously at each other as they go back to their tasks. Orange can’t hide the anger on their face as they when they look at Red and Blue for voting them. Confirmed or not, if they get voted up out the airlock they go. As our weapons master I doubt that Orange has the technical know-how to sabotage the scanner into a false positive, but MIRA HQ had considered that possibility when they wrote the regulations regarding ejections. The vote must be honored. But if things keep going like this the imposters won’t have to kill us off. We’ll do it ourselves. 

Red puts their hand on mine, startling me out of my brooding.

“I want to apologize, Green. For earlier. I know you told me to leave, but I’m still sorry I did. I should have done something.” Despite their outburst from earlier, Red was back to their usual shy self. My anger had left with Orange, but I met Red’s gaze and nodded. They fiddled with their fingers, a nervous habit they had picked up when they were stressed. “If you’re done with your tasks you can come with me to Security, both of you. We’d be safe in there.”

“I’ve still got a couple of things to do in Storage, the engines won’t refuel themselves. But maybe after. What about you, Green?” Blue looks at me, putting a sheltering arm on my shoulder. I glance at the list on my HUD. 

“I have wires to fix in Storage first.” I said, doing my best not to sound as fragile as I still felt. I appreciated the offer. If I was going to trust anyone after that disaster of a meeting it would be these two. 

“Then I’d better get back. Y-you should hurry. I don’t want to see anything bad happen to you.” Blue nods in dismissal, and Red flits off to their camera feeds. Blue holds out their hand for me to take.

“We should get to work. The faster we’re done the sooner we can relax. Are you absolutely certain you don’t want to go to Medbay and get that wound checked out? I’ll be there to make sure Yellow doesn’t try anything.” I shake my head and pull them towards the hall. I wasn’t going to put my faith in the medic. “Okay then. You know I wouldn’t let anyone or anything hurt you, right? I want you to be safe. Whatever you need me to do, just say the word.”

They said it so casually. Like an announcement like that was inconsequential. It cemented my trust in Blue, I knew that I could rely on them. But how was I even supposed to answer that? Thanking them didn’t sound like enough, and replying in kind would cheapen their declaration. And now I’ve taken too long to respond and it’s awkward. Blue gives my hand a reassuring squeeze. I squeeze back. That seems to be enough for them because I can practically hear their smile under their helmet.

We make it to the wiring panel in storage. I take my hand back so I can get to work and Blue drifts off to fill up their gas canister. These wires are particularly gnarled, and I’m still untangling them when Blue finishes up. They stand watch, peering down the various hallways while waiting for me. They do a double-take before coming over to whisper over my shoulder.

“I see Yellow down by Electrical. They’re supposed to stay in Medbay to take care of injuries. I’m going to go see what they’re up to.” They wait for my nod. It was suspicious, and with the lights on Blue could keep a safe distance. “Stay on the other side of the storage crates just in case. I’ll be right back.” Leaving the twisted wires I go and hide among the stacked supplies. I have no wish to face an imposter again. I peered around the corner until Blue walked out of sight.

Arms like iron wrapped around me from behind, pinning my arms to my sides and tightening around my neck to cut off my shriek. I try to struggle, pushing against their hold on me and trying to knock us into the crates around us. If I make enough noise I can get someone’s attention. I’m dragged backwards, forced off balance. 

“None of that now.” A sibilant voice hisses. “You’re gonna be real quiet for me now, you hear?” I’m kicking my legs out reflexively to ease the pressure on my throat. They let up just a fraction, but it’s enough for me to breathe. The visor only leaves me with so much peripheral vision, but I can just make out the suit color. 

“You’re not going to fight me. You’re not going to struggle. You’re going to be a good little crewmate and come with me to Nav. Do you understand?” Orange squeezes again, threat made very clear. I nod once. What else can I do? The only person left who’s stationed on this side of the ship besides us is Black, and with transmissions jammed they’ve been working on their other tasks away from Comms. Blue might come to look for me, but who knows how long it’ll take them to track us down? 

Orange hauls me off bodily through the corridors towards the bow. The sound of our footsteps and the hiss of air through the vents is harsh. We turn a corner and I feel a flash of hope when I see the camera mounted high on the wall. It fizzles out almost immediately. The LED isn’t on. Red isn’t on cams. Orange pulls me into Nav and throws me into the seat.

I don’t have the breath to do more than double over and inhale desperately. Orange harshly pushes me upright and slams my injured hand against the arm rest. Bells ringing in my ears, it’s enough to make me yelp in pain, and I see fresh blood smearing against the polymer as they tie me down. While I’m debilitated they restrain my other arm, and both feet. I can’t move.

“There. Now you’re going to stay in that chair while the rest of us get our tasks done.” Orange sighed and shook their head. “Believe me, Green, I don’t want to do this either. But both of the imposters are still out there, I don’t have a choice. We have got to figure out who they are before we’re outnumbered. They won’t be able to resist taking out the target that escaped them, and we’ll see who they are and vote them out. It’s for the good of the ship.” I couldn’t believe what I was hearing.

“Orange, this is crazy! You don’t have to do this, we don’t even know if they’re going to go after me next. It’s not like there’s anywhere I can run off to. The imposters are smart, they could go after anyone on the ship. Please, just let me go. We know they don’t attack groups, if we all stick together we’ll be fine.”

“Green. Sweet, naive little Green.” Orange patted my head condescendingly. “Don’t think I forgot about Red and Blue voting for me, even though I’m the only confirmed human out here. That’s pretty sus. If this continues we’re just going to continue to turn on each other. We have to vote out the imposters we’re all going to die, and I refuse to let another farce of a meeting pass by without any useful information. It’s a waste of time, this is the quickest way to draw them out of hiding. You can’t blame me for doing what needs to be done to save the most lives.” 

“This’ll draw us out alright. But it’s so, so selfish.” A gravelly voice emanated from the vent as a shadow with red eyes coalesced from between the grates and the emergency door slammed shut. “And I’d hate to make you sit through another  _ useless _ meeting.” Black’s helmet gaped open in a way that shouldn’t be physically possible, revealing a toothy maw. Orange lunged for the imposter, pulling their stun wand out and activating it with a click. Black froze. 

And then a spike erupted out of the back of Orange’s skull. I could only stare mutely as it withdrew and Orange slumped to the ground with a sickening noise. 

“You probably don’t want to watch this. Best close your eyes now.” Black said, helmet unhinging and opening wider and wider. A tendril reached out for Orange’s corpse, lapping at the blood on the floor before wrapping around the body. I closed my eyes, but that did nothing to block out the revolting sucking, crunching noises. 

“There there now, that’s all taken care of. Now, what to do with you, hmm?” I flinched away as Black drew closer, evaluating. “Aww, what’s wrong, Green. Don’t you  _ trust _ me?” Black paced around me. I tried to twist to keep them in sight. “ If I wanted to kill you, I would have done it already.” Hands dropped to rest heavily on my shoulders. I could just see the claws flexing out of the fingertips. Black loomed over me. “But I can’t just let you run off and hit the emergency button. That won’t do at all.” 

“W-what do you want with us? Why are the imposters doing this?” My voice shook as their hands massaged my shoulders and up the back of my neck. “Please don’t eat me. I don’t want to die.” I felt like it was important to make that part clear. 

“So many questions. Why don’t you just relax here for a minute? I already said I wasn’t going to kill you. That would just upset Ƹᙠʞ℘ƢꜩꝄ.” I assumed it was a name, but the harsh growling syllables were meaningless to me. Black hit the release and pulled my helmet off, tilting my head back to look up at them. “They always leave such beautiful handiwork.” A thumb traced down tear-stained cheeks and across the red lines that marred my bared throat. 

“But I won’t refute their claim. That doesn’t mean I can’t have a little bit of fun with you first”. They come back around to rest on their knees in front of me. Red irises were level with mine. They leaned in close, so I could feel the puff of their breath on my neck. I try to pull away, pressed against the chair, to get them out of my personal space.

“You smell so good.” They press even closer into me, inhaling my scent. My quiet ‘no’s’ do nothing to stop them. Their needle-sharp teeth lightly scrape against my skin and I can’t control the shudder that runs through me. Fear sent my blood pulsing through me, heart thrumming deep in my chest. 

“Are you going to be brave for me, Green?” Hands run down my sides, finding zippers and clasps to open up my suit. Bruises from earlier stung as I squirmed away from their touch. I clench my jaw to contain my whimpers, as if they couldn’t already tell I was terrified. “It’s like unwrapping a present. You feel so nice underneath me.” They continue their treatment despite my repeated pleas for them to stop, nipping at the other side of my neck.

“You can moan if you want. The doors are shut and nobody’s around to hear you.” Black murmurs. “Please? I want to hear how good I make you feel.” A quick pinch to one nipple draws out a gasp, and they growl, pleased. I’m laid bare before them, shifting under their gaze and pressing my knees together. They let out a long chirr when they see the bloodstains between my legs. Black pulls my trembling legs apart and leans down for a long, slow lick on either side of my thighs. I fight not to give them the satisfaction of hearing me enjoy this. A thin tendril teases my entrance before it works its way inside of me. Black looks up at me with hooded eyes and licks their lips. 

“You taste just as good as Blue said you would.”


End file.
